


Subject of Your Dreams

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Dan and Brian are in the studio late at night, and Dan gets a little emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 said: Ninja ship party. Dan and Brian alone in the studio. Brian showing Dan the proper placement of his hands on the piano. Dan suddenly becoming emotionally overwhelmed by how far they've come.

“Brian, why are we even here?” Dan asked, looking around the empty hallways and following after Brain.

All of the lights were turned off and their footsteps echoed as they walked. Brian had decided to go out to the studio way after dark and Dan, having nothing better to, went with him. They were due to film the music video for Wish You Were Here in a few days and didn’t have to be here until then.

“We’re here because I want to practice for the video, and I much prefer to practice on this piano than my own, especially for a video,” Brian replied. He pulled out the spare set of keys to the studio and unlocked it, pushing the door open and motioning for Dan to follow after him.

The owners of the studio had trusted them enough to let them have a set of keys for their specific recording room until after the video was done being filmed, allowing them to practice whenever they wanted.

“It’s weird being here without anyone else. I feel like we’re doing something wrong,” Dan said, watching Brian as he walked around and flicked on the lights.

Brian paused and turned to Dan. “I promise you we’re not doing anything wrong. We’re fine.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I know that, asshole. I was just saying.”

Brian glared at him but said nothing in response. He moved to sit down on the piano bench and flicked through the music sheets set in front of of him. Once he found the right one he rolled his shoulders, then began to play.

The soft, melodic sounds of the piano surrounded the two of them, filling the silence. Dan walked over and leaned against the piano, smiling down at Brian lazily, watching as he played. Dan let his eyes drift shut as Brian continued to play, the sounds almost leading Dan into a trance.

Once the sounds had begun to fade, Dan opened his eyes slowly, seeing that Brian was staring at him.

“Do you want to try?” Brian asked.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“To play. Do you want to try and play?” Brian asked again.

“Uh, I don't know, man…” Dan said, staring at the keys nervously.

Brian laughed softly and pat the space on the bench next to him. “Come on. I'll just show you a couple notes. Super easy.”

Dan chuckled and shook his head, “Fine, fine.” He walked over and sat next to Brian on the piano bench, their thighs touching and arms brushing against each other.

“Just put your fingers here, like this,” Brian said, his voice soft, afraid that if he spoke any louder he'd ruin the moment.

He took Dan’s hands in his and placed them onto the keys, his own hands coming to cover Dan’s, their fingers lining up.

“Okay, now what?” Dan asked, his voice equally as soft.

Brian pressed down on Dan’s fingers, which in turn pressed down on the keys. He Dan a couple of notes, just enough to where there was a recognizable rhythm but not enough to overwhelm Dan. He went through it a couple times so Dan could remember it, then pulled his fingers away.

“Now try on your own,” Brian said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Dan laughed quietly and bit his lip in concentration, going through what Brian had shown him. He messed up a couple times, having to pause every few notes to try and remember what came next, but Brian grinned proudly anyway.

“That was pretty good! Do you want to try the next one?” Brian asked, reaching his hands out to place hen on top of Dan’s again, but freezing once Dan took one of Brian's hands instead and laced their fingers together.

Brian frowned slightly and looked up, trying to meet Dan’s eyes, but he was staring at their joined hands, his eyes hazy and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Danny? What's wrong?” Brian asked quietly, not wanting to accidentally startle Dan.

Dan shook his head slightly to clear his head and brought up his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong. ‘m just really happy, is all,” Dan said, looking from their hands then up to Brian. “We've come so far, y’know? It seems like just yesterday we were struggling to find people to listen to our stuff and we're barely making anything, and now we have everything we could ever want.”

Brian smiled softly and brought a hand up to cup at his boyfriend’s cheek, letting Dan nuzzle into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “I know. I'm so proud of you, well, us. I'm so happy and I owe so much of it to you, and everyone else who’s helped us along the way.”

Dan laughed and opened his eyes back up, scooting forward to wrap his arms around Brian’s neck the best he could considering their position.

“Take some credit for yourself. You're as much a part of this band as I am. I owe this to you just as much as you owe this to me. We did all of this together. As a team,” Dan said.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, hooking his chin over Dan’s shoulder.

“We did. I love you a lot, Danny, you know that?” Brian mumbled giving Dan a squeeze.

“Yeah, I do. I love you a lot too, you nerd,” Dan laughed, leaning back to press a kiss to Brian’s cheek, then to his lips. Brian smiled into the kiss and pressed closer, one hand coming up to slide into Dan’s hair and the other grasping the back of Dan’s shirt.

Dan grinned and leaned back a bit, bumping their noses together and pressing another small kiss to Brian's lips for good measure before completely pulling away.

“Enough of being emotional. How about that lesson we were in the middle of?” Dan smirked, turning back around to face the piano again.

Brian just laughed and shook his head, his hands coming back up to cover Dan’s.


End file.
